Six degrees of freedom (“6DoF”) tracking can be useful in a wide variety of applications, e.g., MR headsets, 6DoF controllers, drones, human skeletal tracking, and toys. Often these systems incorporate a significant amount of external monitoring apparatus. These systems may use cameras or other similar optical sensors spaced around a bounded space that monitor a given subject. In some cases, the subject may be a wearable/mountable item, in others the subject may be a person. The external sensors track the person's or item's orientation and position within the bounded space. However, these systems require a significant amount of prior set up—that is, installing the sensors around and calibrating them to the bounded space. Further, the tracking device will not continue to operate properly if the user leaves the bounded space.
Components that track their own movement without external monitoring apparatus can be expensive (i.e., those that operate outside of a pre-calibrated bounded space). Consequently, integrating expensive components that track motion outside of an observed space into numerous peripheral devices of MR headsets substantially increases the system cost, which has an inverse correlation to adoption rate.